


Poddasz mi się ?

by Disharmony (anga971)



Series: W.I.P [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, Death, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Physical Abuse, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odsunął od siebie gazetę, rozglądając się po oczekujących jego reakcji twarzach. </p><p>― I to wszystko? Merlinie, już się bałem, że wymordowałem pół wioski… ― Zaśmiał się wysokim, histerycznym śmiechem, wczytując się w tekst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst, którego pisanie zaczęłam w 2013 roku.

_It hurts to feel  
It hurts to hear  
It hurts to face it   
It hurts to hide  
It hurts to touch  
It hurts to wake up  
It hurts to remember  
It hurts to hold on_

_Turn my head..._  
Archive - Light

 

_Jęknął, wypychając biodra w górę, jednak postać nad nim jedynie stała, patrząc na niego kpiąco. Nie potrafił znieść tego już dłużej; pragnienie, ten ból…_

_― Błagam… ― Niewinny, cichy szept. Mroczna postać jednak pozostała niewzruszona, a z jej ust wydobył się jedynie chrapliwy śmiech. ― Proszę… musisz._

_Nagle coś się zmieniło i zamiast nad nim, jego „oprawca” znajdował się obok jego głowy. Już miał coś powiedzieć, gdy mężczyzna uderzył go otwartą dłonią w twarz. Poczuł, jak krew pulsuje mu w żyłach, przesuwając się w dół i w dół, a on…_

_― Więcej._

_I dostał_.

Harry przebudził się, nie pamiętając o czym śnił. Starając się odwlec moment, gdy będzie musiał zmierzyć się z wyzwaniami nowego dnia, mocniej zakopał się w pościel. Starał się odgrodzić od świata, od przykrych wspomnień i obrazów prześladujących go od przeszło tygodnia. Sam nie miał pojęcia, co sprawiło, że ciągle odtwarzał w głowie na nowo śmierć dyrektora – czy miało to związek z tym, jak go ostatnimi czasy traktowano? Zresztą, to również przechodziło wszelkie pojęcie; był pełnoprawnym uczniem, a obchodzono się z nim, jak z najgorszym kryminalistą.

Nie będąc pewnym godziny, otworzył zaspane oczy, po czym przeczesał nerwowo włosy i rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie wokół, wyciągając dłoń w poszukiwaniu okularów, bez których widział jedynie kontury. Kiedy w końcu jego palce zacisnęły się na oprawce, pochwycił zdobycz i umieścił ją na nosie.

Ziewnął, przeciągając się jak kot; zapewne gdyby to był inny czas, uśmiechałby się przy tym leniwie, potrafiąc myśleć jedynie o tym, że była sobota - najlepszy dzień tygodnia. Teraz jednak znaczyła ona tyle, że zaraz po śniadaniu zamek opustoszeje, gdy reszta uczniów wróci na czas przerwy świątecznej do domu. Co prawda, miał już wizję tego, jak spędzi wigilijny wieczór, jednak znając życie, coś pójdzie nie tak – jak zresztą wszystko ostatnimi czasy.

Zupełnie wycieńczony zwlókł się z łóżka, odruchowo kierując się do łazienki. Nie zwrócił większej uwagi na to, że nie słyszał żadnych głosów, co mogło znaczyć tyle, że było już naprawdę późno. Od tygodnia przyjmował specjalną modyfikację eliksiru bezsennego snu, mającą na celu blokowanie koszmarów i wytwarzanie iluzji spokojnego snu. Była ona bezpieczniejsza dla długotrwałego stosowania, jednak po przebudzeniu, ciężka noc i tak dawała się we znaki. 

Myjąc zęby, uzmysłowił sobie, że właściwie jedyną dobrą wiadomością ostatnich miesięcy było to, że od czterech tygodni „Prorok Codzienny” nie donosił o nowych napaściach i morderstwach ze strony Czarnego Pana. Owszem, Harry zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że może to być jedynie cisza przed burzą, ale mimo to, był nieco spokojniejszy. 

Kiedy próbował wypytać Snape’a o aktualne plany Voldemorta, ten jedynie zbył go kilkoma ostrymi słowami. Zrezygnował więc, nie chcąc narażać się mężczyźnie.

_Mea Culpa_

Korytarz był nienaturalnie pusty, kiedy kierował się do Wielkiej Sali. Dopiero kilka stóp przed nią usłyszał niewyraźny szum, zapewne spowodowany toczącą się równocześnie blisko setką rozmów. Pchnął ogromne drzwi i wszedł do środka; nagle poczuł wzrok wszystkich na sobie. Czyżby coś ważnego go ominęło? Zapomniał o jakiejś istotnej uroczystości? 

Ze wzrokiem utkwionym w podłodze zbliżył się do stołu Gryfonów i usiadł obok Hermiony, która ze smutkiem kręciła głową. 

― Co się stało? ― zapytał cicho. 

― Och, Harry ― zawyła, rzucając mu się na szyję. 

To był jakby znak; w oddali usłyszał piękny, rozrywający serce trel Fawkesa i wiedział już, że w obecnej sytuacji nie należy pytać _co_ a _ilu_. 

― Jak wielu? ― Pogładził dziewczynę po plecach. Nagle całe napięcie, ogarniające jego ciało od przebudzenia, jakby kulminowało się w jednym miejscu; poczuł intensywny ból na wysokości skroni i zacisnął oczy. Otaczający go harmider również nie pomagał; nie wiedział co zrobić, by się od niego odgrodzić, jak podołać, co…?

― Szesnaście rodzin. W jedną noc.

Ciarki przeszły mu po plecach.

― Czternastu uczniów zostało osieroconych, Harry ― powiedział cicho Ron, kiedy Hermiona ze łzami odsunęła się. ― Mówi się dziwne rzeczy, wiesz? 

Tego się właśnie spodziewał. Cały semestr był taki; Voldemort atakował, jednak to on stawał się celem wszystkich artykułów, to właśnie jego obwiniano o śmierci.

_On, on, on_

Czarny Pan trzymał w garści niemal cały Magiczny Świat. Rządziła nim propaganda, a szeregi walczących ze Śmierciożercami z dnia na dzień się przerzedzały. Od śmierci Dumbledore’a mawiano nawet, że mury Hogwartu nie są już takie bezpieczne.

 _Bo on tu jest_.

Czasami Harry zastanawiał się, czy oni wszyscy są naprawdę takimi idiotami, by wierzyć w te plotki i fałszywe zeznania, które pojawiały się w Proroku, jakoby widziano go w towarzystwie zamaskowanych postaci podczas kolejnych ataków. Nie mieściło mu się to w głowie. Nie mogąc zabić go przy pomocy magii, Śmierciożercy, ze swoim Panem na czele, postanowili zniszczyć jego godność i wiarygodność. 

I niemal im się to już udało. Harry był pewien, że gdyby nie jego przyjaciele i _on_ , z całą pewnością siedziałby już w jednym pokoju z Lockhartem w św. Mungu. 

Niemal od początku września, wszystkie gazety rozpisywały się o tym, jak to ignoruje swoje przeznaczenie, pała się czarną magią, ucieka. Kiedy zniknął na czas wakacji, by odnaleźć ostatniego horkruksa, posądzono go o zdradę i działanie na niekorzyść Jasnej Strony.

Wykończony kolejnymi oskarżeniami, szykanowany przez kolegów ze szkoły, szukał pomocy u nauczycieli. Niemal wszyscy, z jednym wyjątkiem, zbywali go, ewidentnie nie chcąc zostać z nim dłużej w jednym pomieszczeniu. Czego oni wszyscy się obawiali? Że nagle jego oczy zapłoną czerwienią, a twarz wykrzywi opętańczy śmiech? Że nagle w jego dłoni pojawi się różdżka, a on zimną krwią wymorduje ich wszystkich? 

Zresztą, przecież i tak niemal zamknęli go w kaftan bezpieczeństwa, odbierając tym samym możliwość czegokolwiek. Ostatnimi czasy zastanawiał się, czy takie działania w ogóle były legalne. 

_Konieczne środki ostrożności_ , mówiła McGonagall, odbierając mu różdżkę. Dostawał ją wyłącznie na czas zajęć lekcyjnych; później musiał ją zwracać nauczycielowi prowadzącemu. 

_Paranoja_. 

Oczywiście nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie zaopatrzył się w nową, co prawda o małej mocy i wciąż niezbyt go słuchającą różdżkę, ale zawsze. Dawała mu chociaż minimum wrażenia, że w razie ataku, będzie mógł się bronić. 

― Jak tam, Potter? Nie lubisz brudnej roboty, co? 

Zgarbił się, sięgając po dzbanek z sokiem. Nie wiedział kto krzyknął i nie miał zamiaru się dowiadywać. Poczuł, że zaczyna się lekko trząść, nie pomagała nawet dłoń Hermiony, gładząca jego plecy, ani nieporadnie ukrywane egzemplarze Proroka. 

― Neville, mógłbyś przestać udawać i odłożyć ten szmatławiec na stół, zamiast trzymać go pod nim? ― zapytał cicho siedzącego naprzeciwko niego chłopaka.Jednak ten jedynie pokręcił głową, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na jedzonej owsiance. ― Dean? ― Ten nawet na niego nie spojrzał, momentalnie odwracając się do Seamusa. 

Policzył w myślach do czterech, po czym, z wymuszonym uśmiechem, spróbował z przyglądającą mu się dotąd Ginny. 

― Może ty zechciałabyś uświadomić mnie w mojej zbrodni, co Gin? ― zapytał lekkim tonem, chociaż miał świadomość, że wszyscy ich obserwują, czekając… no właśnie, na co?

Dziewczyna jedynie pokręciła głową, zrywając się z miejsca. Zacisnęła palce na swoim egzemplarzu gazety, po czym, niemal biegiem, opuściła Wielką Salę. 

― Ron, a może ty powiesz mi, co się tu do cholery dzieje? ― Podniósł nieco głos, ale wciąż starał się być opanowany; niedaleko nich siedzieli nauczyciele. Co prawda brakowało Snape’a i Flitwicka, ale był pewien, że nieodpowiednie zachowanie zaraz zostanie zauważone i odpowiednio skomentowane. 

― Już ci powiedzieliśmy…

― Więc daj mi tę gazetę, żebym mógł przeczytać artykuł ― odparł, wyciągając dłoń. Rudzielec z przerażeniem spojrzał wpierw na niego, później przeniósł wzrok na Hermionę i zacisnął usta. 

― Nie sądzę, żeby był to dobry pomysł, Harry ― zaczęła Hermiona, przesuwając się tak, by zasłonić mu widok na Rona. ― Zjedz spokojnie, a wtedy wyjdziemy i w spokoju…

― Nie! Mam pieprzone prawo i zamierzam przeczytać, co znowu o mnie napisano, że wszyscy patrzą na mnie, jakbym wymordował im rodzinę! ― krzyknął, zrywając się na równe nogi. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, użył jedynego zajęcia, które udało mu się opanować bez różdżki. ― Accio Prorok! ― Złapał pogniecioną gazetę i przeczytał.

**Naoczny świadek zeznaje: „Harry Potter mierzył do mnie z różdżki”**

Odsunął od siebie gazetę, rozglądając się po oczekujących jego reakcji twarzach. 

― I to wszystko? Merlinie, już się bałem, że wymordowałem pół wioski… ― Zaśmiał się wysokim, histerycznym śmiechem, wczytując się w tekst. 

_W nocy, z dwudziestego na dwudziestego pierwszego grudnia, doszło do szeregu ataków ze strony Śmierciożerców ze skutkiem śmiertelnym. Na siedemnaście planowanych ofiar, tylko jednej udało się przeżyć. Aktualnie znajduje się ona na oddziale obserwacji w św. Mungo; czuje się dobrze, a jej życiu nie zagraża nic, poza traumą.  
Jednak to, co przekazała naszym reporterom przeraziło nas bardziej, niż sama krwawa rzeź._

_Panienka Annebelle Q. mówi: **„Kończyłam pakować prezenty dla rodziców, kiedy nagle żyrandol zatrząsł się i drobiny tynku oderwały się od ściany i spadły niedaleko mnie. Po chwili usłyszałam huk i krzyki. Światło zgasło i salon pogrążył się w ciemności; nie mogłam znaleźć różdżki. Usłyszałam wrzask mojego małego braciszka i dziki, opętańczy śmiech. Drzwi otworzyły się i na moment zrobiło się jasno, akurat w momencie, gdy mogłam zobaczyć zamaskowanego mężczyznę, celującego różdżką w leżącego na podłodze Dominica… Po chwili zielone światło rozświetliło pomieszczenie i brat już nie krzyczał.  
Żeby nie krzyknąć, wbiłam zęby w przedramię, wycofując się pod ścianę za mną, gdzie były drzwi do mojego pokoju. Byłam pewna, że ten ktoś, kimkolwiek był, widział mnie.   
Czułam serce walące mi w piersi, kiedy nacisnęłam klamkę i wpadłam do pokoju, czym prędzej sięgając do nocnej szafki, gdzie normalnie odkładałam różdżkę. Kiedy po nią sięgnęłam, poczułam, że ktoś już ją trzyma. Niewiele myśląc, rzuciłam się na okno, wpadając na szybę z takim impetem, że rozprysła się na drobne kawałki, a ja upadłam na nie, nie będąc w stanie utrzymać się na nogach. Kilka odłamków wbiło mi się w bose stopy i dłonie, jednak nie czułam bólu. Wiedziałam, że muszę uciec.   
Gonił mnie. Dopadł mnie dopiero, gdy wybiegłam za bramę, przyparł do drzewa i, trzymając różdżkę na moim gardle, powiedział, że mam przekazać wiadomość. Zdjął wtedy maskę i spojrzał na mnie… To był Harry Potter.**_

_Nasi eksperci w dalszym ciągu badają okoliczności katastrofy, a Annebelle walczy teraz o życie na jednym z oddziałów szpitalu w św. Mungo. Nikt nie wie co robić, nim podjęte zostaną jakiekolwiek kroki, aurorzy muszą mieć więcej dowodów przeciwko panu Potterowi poza zeznaniami panny Q._

_Oświadczenie Ministra, strona 7_

Harry blady na twarzy przewrócił kartki. 

_Wszelkie doniesienia, jakoby Harry Potter pojawił się na miejscu zbrodni są nieprawdziwe Po konsultacji z aktualnym dyrektorem Hogwartu, Minerwą McGonagall, upewniłem się, że spędził on całą noc w swoim dormitorium w Hogwarcie._

_Po ostatnim podobnym incydencie podjęliśmy odpowiednie kroki, aby uczniowie Hogwartu mogli spać spokojnie._

_Pragnę przypomnieć i zwrócić uwagę wszystkim tym, którzy wciąż przysyłają mi listy: w obecnym stanie Pan Potter nie stanowi żadnego zagrożenia dla społeczeństwa, ani mieszkańców Hogwartu. Dlatego też przypominam, że wszelkie przejawy agresji wobec jego osoby, będą stanowczo karane, tak samo jak oszczerstwa kierowane pod jego adresem._

Zamrugał. Wydrukowali coś takiego? Prawdopodobnie próbują utrzymywać pozory, jakoby wszystko było w porządku. 

Cisnął gazetę prosto w Weasleya, nie przejmując się tym, czy złapie, czy nie. Niech zabiera tego szmatławca, oprawi w ramkę i powiesi nad łóżkiem. Bez różnicy. 

Liczyło się tylko to, że za jakieś dwadzieścia minut wszyscy jego znajomi opuszczą Hogwart, a on będzie mógł się udać w jedyne miejsce, w którym chciałby być.

_Mea Maxima Culpa_

Szedł do Snape’a z lekką obawą. Ostatnie ich spotkanie zakończyło się kłótnią po tym, jak mężczyzna zasugerował w niewybrednym komentarzu, że gdyby Potter rzeczywiście tyle robił, ile się nad sobą użala, już dawano wygraliby tę wojnę. Padło wówczas kilka niemiłych słów i Harry widział, jak nauczyciel powoli traci kontrolę – mało brakowało, aby go uderzył. Chłopak nie miał zamiaru doprowadzać go do podobnego stanu, nie uważał również, żeby próba rozmowy o tym, że traci wolę walki, równała się użalaniu. Snape był po prostu jedyną osobą, z którą mógł o tym porozmawiać, wszyscy inni albo zarzucali mu egoizm, albo machali ręką, twierdząc, że to taki chwilowy „kaprys”. 

Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy zrobiło się między nimi tak niebezpiecznie. Dotychczas mężczyzna był mu jedynym wsparciem i chociaż nie stracił przy tym ze swojej zwyczajowej złośliwości, Harry wiedział, jak wiele dla niego zrobił. Był jedynym, który wstawił się za nim, gdy chciano mu zabrać różdżkę. Czasami również nie zabierał mu jej od razu po zajęciach i później musiał tłumaczyć się McGonagall _sprawami ważniejszymi, niż dostarczenie jej różdżki durnego bachora_. 

Mimo wszystko uwielbiał tego mężczyznę, jego sarkastyczne uwagi, czarny humor i zdolność postawienia go na nogi kilkoma trafnymi słowami. I chociaż przy części ich spotkań towarzyszył mu lęk - zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy ten brał go i Harry czuł, że nie panuje nad tym co się dzieje. Nie zawsze radził sobie ze świadomością, że Snape, który składa delikatne pocałunki na jego ciele, to ten sam człowiek, który z zimną krwią zamordował jego mentora. Z drugiej strony, nie potrafił tego przerwać. Czy go kochał? Jeżeli pragnienie, by wygrać tę wojnę specjalnie dla niego, to miłość, to zdecydowanie tak. 

Z duszą na ramieniu zapukał i, nie czekając na zaproszenie, wyszeptał hasło, po czym pchnął drzwi. Te wizyty trwały już na tyle długo, by mężczyznę zaczęły denerwować wyrzuty, które Harry robił muilekroć, ten zapominał ściągnąć zaklęcia wygłuszające z drzwi. Niejednokrotnie się zdarzyło, by nie miał pojęcia, że Potter już przyszedł. Dlatego też opracowali specjalny system, pozwalający na założenie dwóch haseł; jednego znanego wyłącznie mężczyźnie, drugiego, które działało tylko wtedy, gdy ten był w środku. Właśnie jego używał Harry, ilekroć miał ochotę porozmawiać. 

Wszedł do pomieszczenia i po cichu zamknął za sobą drzwi. Od wejścia uderzyła go woń alkoholu i wiedział już, że popełnił błąd, przychodząc tutaj. Kiedy Snape pił, bywało, że nie panował nad sobą. Stał tak przez chwilę tyłem do obserwujących go oczu, po czym wyprostował się i odwrócił. 

― Dobry wieczór, Severusie ― przywitał się, zbliżając do mężczyzny. Z westchnieniem ulgi dostrzegł wciąż niemal pełną szklankę Ognistej i w podobnym stanie butelkę obok niej; a więc był trzeźwy. 

Ten jedynie skinął mu głową, nie kłopocząc się ponownym upominaniem go; jeżeli po siedmiu razach, wciąż do niego nie dotarło, że nie chce, by ten używał jego imienia, nie sądził, by nagle się tak stało. 

― Siadaj ― mruknął, zamykając czytaną właśnie gazetę. Kupa szlamu, spod której wyzierało oświadczenie Ministra, tak nietypowe dla pismaka, jednakowoż niezwykle interesujące. 

― Och, więc widziałeś już… ― powiedział, częstując się ciastkiem z talerzyka. Snape zawsze je tam trzymał, wiedząc, że zazwyczaj, kiedy Harry przychodzi, potrzebuje dużo cukru. Nie żeby nie pojawiał się u niego także w innym… interesie. Jednak po nocy spędzonej na oglądaniu śmierci, jako wierny poplecznik Czarnego Pana, Snape spodziewał się, że chłopak będzie jeszcze bardziej przybity niż zazwyczaj. 

Swoją drogą niezwykle interesujące było, jak wiele czasu zajęło czarodziejom zniszczenie Harry’ego Pottera. Ich jedynej _nadziei_. Przecież niemal od początku czasopisma rozpisywały się o kolejnych rewelacjach z jego życia, niejednokrotnie naginały faktyi oczerniały go. Odkąd jednak zaczęto zarzucać mu przejście na mroczną stronę, wspieranie Lorda, czy zwykłą bezczynność, Snape mógł być świadkiem jego załamania. 

Owszem, uczniowie zawsze byli zawistni, jednak to, co się działo tego roku, przekraczało wszelkie pojęcie. 

― Owszem. 

― Byłeś tam? ― zapytał cicho. Wiedział, że Snape nie tolerował rozmów o swoim drugim życiu, o tym co przeżywał podczas służby Lordowi. Musiał jednak wiedzieć. 

― Tak. 

― Dlaczego to robią? ― zadał pytanie, patrząc na mężczyznę w skupieniu. Ten tylko wykrzywił wargi, odsuwając krzesło by wstać. 

― A dlaczego by nie? ― Zbliżył się do Pottera, patrząc na niego z góry. On też potrzebował zapomnienia, chociaż na chwilę. 

_Nie, błagam! On ma całe życie przed sobą! Bestia!_

Och, niewątpliwie. 

― Zniszczyli mnie. Nawet kiedy uczniowie pojechali, McGonagall odmówiła mi oddania różdżki! Nadal twierdzi, że jest kontrolowana i nie ma możliwości mi jej przekazać. To jest chore!

― Zamknij się wreszcie. 

Potter momentalnie struchlał, dostrzegając wygląd Snape’a. Właściwie od wejścia nie pomyślał o tym, by zapytać, czy ten w ogóle spał w dzień, czy nie jest zmęczony. Jego twarz była bardziej poszarzała niż zwykle, oczy podkrążone. 

Nagle dostrzegł pustą butelkę rzuconą na kanapę i zrozumiał, że powinien wyjść stąd jak najszybciej. Gdyby wypił szklankę, czy dwie, nie byłoby ryzyka, ale większa ilość… Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć ile było w butelce ostatnim razem. Czy tak trudno było znaleźć powód do sięgnięcia po butelkę, zwłaszcza w obecnych czasach? 

Uniósł powoli ręce, nie spuszczając wzroku z nauczyciela. Kiedy ten nie zareagował, napiął mięśnie, by wstać, jednak zatrzymała go, zaciśnięta na jego ramieniu dłoń. 

― Siedź. Po pierwsze, przestań się nad sobą użalać, bo mnie już od tego mdli. Twoi durni koledzy wyjechali, a ty uznałeś, że mam ochotę robić za twojego prywatnego spowiednika? Nie wiem, czy dotrze to do ciebie, ale wiedz, że nic mnie nie obchodzi to, czy naprawdę tam byłeś, czy się w ciebie wielosokowano, czy może po prostu Annebelle kłamała. W tej chwili bardziej przeraża mnie informacja o ilości zgonów, ale ty jak zawsze myślisz tylko o sobie! ― Szarpnął nim tak, że ten poderwał się z miejsca. Nie namyślając się dużo, pchnął go na najbliższą ścianę i mocno przywarł do jego ciała. 

Musiał, po prostu musiał poczuć jego usta, jego język. Jego chętne, zawsze tak bardzo chętne ciało, gotowe na niego, gotowe by go przyjąć, oddać mu się. Musiał skosztować swojego anioła, swojego prywatnego męczennika, dla którego wstawał każdego ranka. Dla którego wciąż był sobą.

Dla którego wciąż nie targnął się na swoje życie.

― Nie… 

Cichy szept, ale o tak wielkiej mocy, że wszelkie opory minęły i Snape zaatakował wargi chłopaka swoimi. Gdzieś na granicy świadomości zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że przyciśnięte przez niego do muru ciało szarpie się, że tym razem Potter nie wygina się, by być jeszcze bliżej niego, tylko próbuje uciec. 

Wkrótce Potter przestał walczyć, zupełnie mu się poddając. Robił z dzieciakiem, co chciał, co chwila zmieniając tempo, przygryzając jego wargi, unieruchamiając nadgarstki nad głową. 

Kiedy poczuł, że traci zapas powietrza, oderwał się od Pottera i, nie puszczając jego rąk, odsunął się o krok. Nagle dostrzegł w oczach chłopaka łzy; jego okulary były przechylone, wargi czerwone, miejscami nawet lekko sinawe – tam, gdzie przygryzł zbyt mocno. Strużka krwi spływała leniwie po jego brodzie. 

Zacisnął zęby, przypominając sobie swoją ostatnią ofiarę; małego chłopca o ciemnych, lekko kręconych włosach i jego matkę, torturowaną przez Lucjusza, płaczącą i błagającą o życie dziecka. 

_Bestia, bestia jesteś bestią!_

Ależ oczywiście, że nie był. Oni wszyscy, ale nie on. On tylko… potrzebował ukojenia. 

― Nie bądź żałosny ― warknął, puszczając ręce chłopaka. Ten momentalnie się od niego odsunął, rozcierając bolące nadgarstki. 

― Nie rób tego, proszę. Wrócę kiedy indziej. 

― Ani się waż, Potter. Przyszedłeś tutaj ― powiedział stanowczo. 

Zbliżył się do Gryfona z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku. Przecież był jego, mówił mu to tak wiele razy, by ostatecznie tchórzyć? Kłamał, tak jak wszyscy inni, którzy w końcu odeszli, uciekli od niego? Zdradzili go?

Potter cofnął się, boleśnie świadomy, że nie ma dokąd uciec. Drzwi zablokowały się, ledwo przestąpił próg, a on sam nie miał jak się bronić – gdyby Snape dowiedział się o zapasowej różdżce…

Dlatego też pozwolił, był mężczyzna pchnął go na sofę, jednocześnie pociągając za przód szaty z taką siłą, że kilka guzików oderwało się, wystawiając na widok fragment jasnej skóry. 

Usatysfakcjonowany Snape uklęknął obok mebla, rozpinając resztę guzików; Potter w tym czasie leżał nieruchomo, wpatrując się w niego tymi swoimi zielonymi oczami. 

― Tylko tak na mnie nie patrz ― westchnął, gładząc chłopaka po policzku. Ten zadrżał pod jego dotykiem, nieznacznie się odsuwając. 

Snape znieruchomiał. Coś ścisnęło go za gardło, gdy dotarło do niego, że Potter się go bał. Z chwilą, w której sobie to uświadomił, coś w niego wstąpiło. Nagle zapragnął, by rzeczywiście ten miał powód do lęku. Wstał z klęczek, zaciskając zęby i stanął obok głowy patrzącego na niego z przerażeniem Złotego Chłopca. Uniósł dłoń i sunął nią w powietrzu w stronę twarzy dzieciaka, zupełnie jakby chciał odgarnąć jakiś zaginiony kosmyk włosów. Jak dalekie to było od prawdy. 

Szybciej, niż którykolwiek z nich mógłby pomyśleć, zamachnął się i uderzył Potter w twarz. Usłyszał szybko wciągane powietrze, dostrzegł niedorzecznie drobną jak na chłopaka dłoń, zakrywającą czerwony ślad. 

― Bestia! ― krzyknął Harry, zrywając się na równe nogi. ― Jak mogłeś!? ― zawył, rzucając się do drzwi. Sięgnął po ukrytą różdżkę.

Nieważne, jeśli ten miałby mu ją skonfiskować – musiał uciec, zanim stanie mu się krzywda, a tego był pewien. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego na twarzy Snape’a, ale był przekonany, iż było to ostatnie, co widziały jego ofiary przed śmiercią. Wyszarpnął różdżkę i już miał rzucić zaklęcie odblokowujące, kiedy uderzenie spadło na jego plecy. Poleciał twarzą do przodu, dziękując w duchu Merlinowi, że miał przed sobą drzwi, które zamortyzowały upadek.

Po chwili został szarpnięty i odwrócony, tak, że patrzył na stojącego nad nim mężczyznę. Stał, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w ścianę, zupełnie jakby nie zauważając obecności Harry’ego. Ten już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, gdy Snape nagle skupił wzrok na nim. 

― Nie jestem bestią ― wyszeptał, kucając. 

Harry zamarł, przypominając sobie tę noc, kiedy Snape rzucił _avadę_ na dyrektora. Przypomniał sobie, jak bał się, że może jednak mężczyzna kłamał o tym, kim naprawdę jest i z nim zrobi to samo. 

― Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Przepraszam ― powiedział, unosząc się na rękach i lekko wychylając. Kiedy poczuł, że odzyskał równowagę uniósł dłoń i dotknął nią policzka Severusa. Ten złapał ją w swoje ręce, odsunął i przyjrzał jej się. Ścisnął. 

― Severusie, to boli. Proszę, zostaw mnie. 

― Jesteś mój ― odparł i coś na powrót zmieniło się w jego twarzy. 

Harry nie miał jednak czasu na jakikolwiek ruch; Snape pchnął go ponownie na posadzkę i zaklęciem usunął jego spodnie. _Nie… Nie!_

― A ja nie jestem bestią!

Nie, on był wściekłością, niczym więcej. Nie myślał, nie analizował. Chciał po prostu bić na oślep. Bić matkę i ojca za swoje chore dewiacje, zboczenia i zniszczone dzieciństwo. Tłuc Lucjusza, gdyż ten pokazał mu świat czarnej magii i zwodził latami, twierdząc, że z Czarnym Panem osiągną wszystko. Kopać Regulusa za to, że był zbyt słaby, by do niego wrócić, zbyt słaby by przeżyć. Chciał zobaczyć szaleńczy śmiech, który w końcu zamiera na wargach Lorda, gdy ten, tak jak inni, godzi się na to, co robi z nim Snape. I tak jak oni błagałby, by otworzył oczy, by otworzył…

Został odrzucony na kilka stóp i uderzył głową w kant stolika. Ostatnim, co widział, była wykrzywiona w szlochu twarz i zamykające się drzwi.

  
_Mea Culpa, Mea Maxima Culpa_


	2. Chapter 2

_This dream is fading now it is gone  
Cause you move from this world   
With a stone left in your hand  
You have in your eyes_

_Searching searching for  
A feeling of the tears   
That burnt you to the ground  
There’s a fear   
There’s a fear_

 

Harry biegł korytarzem, chcąc jak najszybciej uciec z lochów, bojąc się, że Snape może ruszyć za nim w pogoń. Wiedział, że zawiódł i zachowanie mężczyzny w dużej mierze było jego winą. Nie powinien nazywać go bestią. Severus nigdy nie oponował, przed _mordercą_ , wiedział, że nim był, jednak ten raz, gdy Harry zaślepiony żalem po stracie mentora, rzucił się za nim w pogoń i nazwał go tchórzem, był dla niego nauczką, by trzymał emocje na wodzy i uważał, co mówi do starszego mężczyzny. 

Kiedy był już w połowie drogi do dormitorium, poczuł chęć, by zawrócić, przeprosić i spróbować jakoś ukoić ból wspomnień, które doprowadziły Severusa do stanu odurzenia alkoholem, jednak zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że byłby to jeszcze większy błąd, niż to, co i tak już zrobił. Zamiast tego skierował się do wieży, by zaszyć się tam i na spokojnie przeanalizować to wszystko, co wydarzyło się ostatnimi czasy. 

Nie był pewien, czy jest w stanie udźwignąć to, co spadło mu na głowę. Owszem, powolne niszczenie jego reputacji było ciężkie, jednak lęk i niechęć widoczne w oczach jego _przyjaciół_ , były czymś więcej. 

Podkulił nogi i zwinął się w kłębek na łóżku. Dormitorium było takie ciche, kiedy nikogo w nim nie było; teraz już żaden rodzic nie zostawiał swojego dziecka w Hogwarcie, wszyscy byli świadomi czyhającego na każdym kroku zagrożenia ze strony Voldemorta, z drugiej strony nikt nie chciał ryzykować, że jego dziecko zostanie sam na sam z Potterem. 

Zasnął, nim pomyślał, by przyjąć eliksir przed snem. 

*

_Leżał z twarzą wciśniętą w poduszki, z tyłkiem wypiętym ku górze. Czuł żelazny uścisk na swoim karku nie pozwalający mu podnieść głowy, podczas gdy miarowe uderzenia spadały na jego pośladki._

_\- O tak, taki dobry. - Dobiegł go głos profesora między kolejnymi uderzeniami. Jęknął, czując szarpnięcie w lędźwiach. Miał wrażenie, że jego skóra płonie żywym ogniem pod dotykiem Snape’a i nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym, jak o potrzebie, by mężczyzna w końcu zaspokoił jego potrzebę, wypełnił go sobą._

_Kolejne uderzenia przybierały na sile i chłopak jęczał coraz bardziej, wypychając biodra do tyłu. Jego penis uderzał o udo przy każdym takim ruchu i Harry nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed tym, by nie ocierać się o drażniący materiał, którym obita była kanapa i poduszki._

_\- Błagam - wyszeptał, czując, że jest na skraju, że wystarczy jeszcze kilka uderzeń i otarć, by się spuścił, a Snape nawet go jeszcze nie dotknął._

_\- Tak, w tym jesteś dobry - wyszeptał mężczyzna, łapiąc go za ramię i obracając. Tyłek chłopaka zapiekł na wskutek otarcia o szorstki materiał i Harry rozchylił wargi, odchylając głowę do tyłu. - Błagaj. Błagaj, bym cię pieprzył, bym cię wypełnił. - Mężczyzna pochylił się nad nim i teraz przygryzał płatek jego ucha. Potter zajęczał, potrzebując więcej, więcej bodźców, więcej tego obezwładniającego uczucia._

_\- Błagam - wyjęczał, szorując pośladkami coraz mocniej, spragniony dłoni Snape’a. - Błagam, posiądź mnie._

_\- O co dokładnie prosisz? - Harry mógłby dojść tylko za sprawą tego głosu._

_\- Wejdź we mnie, błagam, zrób to. Dotknij mnie. - Ostatnie słowo zamieniło się w jęk, kiedy poczuł palec napierający na jego wejście. Snape złapał go za nogi i podciągnął wysoko, dociskając kolana chłopaka do jego piersi, tak wysoko, aż dotknęły jego zmaltretowanych wcześniej sutków._

_\- Jak sobie życzysz - powiedział, poluźniając nieco koszulę pod szyją, po czym jedną ręką złapał jądra chłopaka, drugą wciąż rozciągając jego wejście. Po chwili dołożył drugi i trzeci palec._

_\- Proszę, wejdź we mnie. Jestem gotowy - wyjęczał Harry, czując, że nie jest zdolny do niczego więcej. Jego życzenie natychmiast zostało spełnione i Snape szarpnął nim, odwracając tak, by znowu leżał twarzą w poduchach i tyłkiem wypiętym w stronę profesora. Usłyszał dźwięk rozpinanego rozporka i po chwili gorąca główka penisa Severusa naparła na jego wejście. Wypiął się mocniej, czując palce zaciskające się na jego biodrze. - Błagam - wyszeptał jeszcze, chociaż poduszka nieco stłumiła jego głos. Po chwili sapnął, kiedy Snape wszedł w niego jednym, szybkim ruchem aż po same jądra. Przez chwilę żaden z nich się nie poruszał, aż w końcu Snape wycofał się i ponownie uderzył. Każdy ruch był mocniejszy i szybszy. - Uderz…_

Harry zerwał się z łóżka, sapiąc. To nie było możliwe, sny, nie miewał takich snów. Spojrzał w dół, dostrzegając pokaźną erekcję. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka z westchnieniem i wsunął rękę pod materiał piżamy. Nie był taki. Nie mógł być. 

Wystarczyło kilka pociągnięć, by spuścił się we własną dłoń. 

*

Obudziły go promienie słońca. Wyjrzał przez okno i uświadomił sobie, że musiało być już naprawdę późno, skoro słońce było tak wysoko na niebie. Wyjął różdżkę spod poduszki i rzucił zaklęcie. Było już po lunchu, ale i tak nie miał zamiaru pokazywać się tego dnia na posiłku. Zamiast tego z powrotem rzucił się na łóżko, pogrążając w myślach. 

* 

Poprzedniego dnia nie opuścił dormitorium, co nie znaczyło, że cały dzień pozostał o pustym żołądku. Nie miał pewności, czy to ze względu na sympatię skrzata, czy _ktoś_ go do niego skierował, ale późnym wieczorem pojawił się u niego Zgredek z tacą pełną smakowitości, którym Harry nie potrafił długo się opierać. Jednak tego dnia była wigilia i chłopak musiał zmierzyć się z podjętą przez siebie decyzją. 

Wziął długi prysznic, starając się domyć każdy skrawek swojego _brudnego_ ciała, by być jak najlepszym dla Severusa. Nie miał dla niego żadnego prezentu, bo miał zakaz poruszania się do Hogsmeade, a wszystkie tajemne przejścia zostały zamknięte. Nie mógł również poprosić o nic przyjaciół, a od śmierci Hedwigi nie sprawił sobie nowej sowy; nie chciał zresztą ryzykować nietrafionego upominku. Zamiast tego, o ile wieczór potoczy się tak, jakby chciał, miał dla mężczyzny wspomnienie, które, jeżeli po głębszej analizie wszystko dobre odczytał, powinno się mu spodobać. 

Oczywiście istniała jeszcze druga możliwość, że zabezpieczenia mężczyzny go nie wpuszczą. Teraz jednak nie chciał o tym myśleć, kierując swoje kroki na chwilę do Wielkiej Sali, żeby przypadkiem nikt nie zaczął podejrzewać go o jakieś niestworzone rzeczy. 

\- Harry, miło cię widzieć. - McGonagall patrzyła na niego uważnie, kiedy siadał na samym końcu prezydialnego stołu. 

\- Wesołych świąt, Pani Dyrektor - odparł, po czym rozpoczął żmudny proces witania się i wymieniania sztucznymi uprzejmościami z resztą kadry. 

Severus był nieobecny. 

*  
Ostatecznie zdecydował, że na ten jeden wieczór, jedną noc, chce dać głowie odpocząć od wojny, śmierci i ciążącemu na nim przeznaczeniu. Wziął głęboki wdech, nim uniósł pięść na wysokość oczu i zapukał. Nie wiedział, jak powinien się zachować, a był pewien, że mężczyzna wszystko dobrze pamiętał, także wolał nie drażnić go od samego początku. 

Kiedy nikt nie odpowiedział, przestraszył się, że być może Snape został wezwany i już wkrótce usłyszą o większej ilości śmierci - a w przypadku tak niewielkiej liczby osób w Hogwarcie, nie miałby raczej kto poręczyć, że tym razem Potter rzeczywiście nie był obecny podczas napadu śmierciożerców. 

Przełknął ślinę i miał zapukać raz jeszcze, gdy nagle drzwi stanęły przed nim otworem i znalazł się oko w oko ze swoim profesorem. 

\- Potter. 

Harry przestąpił z nogi na nogę, nie wiedząc, co ma powiedzieć. Spojrzał mężczyźnie w oczy i dostrzegł w nich zdecydowanie. Mimo to, im dłużej się w nie wpatrywał, dostrzegł coś jeszcze, jakby rezygnację, dlatego też uśmiechnął się blado i podszedł jeszcze bliżej. 

\- Mógłbym wejść, profesorze? - zapytał cicho. Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego szeptał, ale każdy głośniejszy dźwięk w tej wszechogarniającej ciszy wydawał mu się nieodpowiedni. Mężczyzna przez chwilę przyglądał mu się uważnie, jakby upewniając się, czy chłopak nie zacznie mu robić zaraz wyrzutów, aż w końcu przesunął się, wpuszczając go do środka. 

Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi i poczekał, aż Severus wzniesie osłony, jednak ten tego nie zrobił, po prostu siadając przy stole. Potter podszedł do niego z zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, że patrzy na dwa nakrycia i kilka typowo światecznych potraw. Coś ścisnęło go w gardle. 

\- Czekałeś na kogoś? - zapytał ciekawie, siadając na przeciwko. 

\- Nie, panie Potter, urządziłem kolację wigilijną z Albusem - mruknął w odpowiedzi. Harry parsknął. - Dlaczego przyszedłeś? - zapytał. 

\- To rodzinne święto - odparł i mógłby przysiąc, że spojrzenie Mistrza Eliksirów na moment zmiękło. - Jesteś mi najbliższy, dodatkowo utrzymujesz przy zdrowych zmysłach - dodał lekkim tonem. Mimo to, Severus widocznie spiął się na słowa chłopaka. 

\- Nie powinieneś był przychodzić. Nie po tym.

Potter dobrze wiedział, że nie może liczyć na nic więcej. To było i tak dużo, więcej niż to, od czego zaczynali. 

\- Wiem, że nie chciałeś. To była moja wina, nie powinienem był… - zaczął, ale przerwało mu uderzenie pięści o stół. 

\- Nie waż się grać męczennika, Potter. To była moja pieprzona wina, powinienem się kontrolować!

\- Nikt nie może się cały czas kontrolować. A na pewno nie ktoś taki jak ty czy ja! - krzyknął, podnosząc się z miejsca. 

\- Och, nagle jesteś znawcą cudzych charakterów, tak? 

\- Nie rób tego, Severusie - powiedział cicho, podchodząc do niego. Stanął za jego plecami i oparł brodę o głowę mężczyzny, obejmując jego szczupłe ramiona. - Nie odsuwaj mnie, nie teraz. Nie mam nikogo poza tobą - wyszeptał, składając pocałunek na czubku głowy mężczyzny. Stał tak, czekając na jakiś ruch, na krzyk, czy odtrącenie. Zamiast tego poczuł kojący uściska na przedramieniu i wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze. - Nie myślę tak. Nie myślę, że jesteś bestią - wyszeptał, chowając twarz w zgięciu szyi mężczyzny. 

\- Wiem, wiem. 

Harry wziął drżący oddech, czując piekące pod powiekami łzy. 

\- Nienawidzę tego. Nienawidzę tego, co nas spotyka. Tego, że musimy być silni. 

Mężczyzna nic nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego odchylił głowę do tyłu, dając tym samym Harry’emu lepszy dostęp. Chłopak pocałował odsłoniętą skórę i uśmiechnął lekko z ustami przyciśniętymi do ciepłego ciała, wdychając znajomy zapach. 

\- Zjedzmy chociaż kolację, ty nieznośny dzieciaku - mruknął Snape i Potter wycofał się, przyznając mężczyźnie w głębi duszy zgodę. Będą mieli czas, dużo czasu, na zajęcie się innymi aspektami zaspokajania potrzeb. 

Z powrotem zajął swoje miejsce. Pozwolił sobie nalać barszczu - zdziwiło go to, tę zupę kojarzył raczej ze świętami u wujostwa - nie żeby on kiedykolwiek mógł jej skosztować - niż w świecie czarodziejów. 

\- Wesołych świąt - powiedział, mocząc łyżkę w zupie. 

\- Wesołych świąt. 

*

Harry czuł, że nie zmieści już nic więcej, o ile ma zamiar zrobić coś więcej, niż się objeść. Severus zresztą już od kilku minut jedynie mu się przyglądał. Harry był przerażony tym, jak mężczyzna mizernie wyglądał. Gdyby go nie znał, pomyślałby, że Snape przejmował się tym, co między nimi zaszło i nic nie spał. 

\- Przepyszne jedzenie - powiedział, wycierając kąciki ust serwetką, by być pewnym, że nie zebrały się tam żadne resztki. 

\- Zaiste. 

Zapadła krępująca Harry’ego cisza. Jeżeli chciał dać Severusowi wspomnienie, musiał się upewnić, że mężczyzna również chce tego, co Potter. Wiedział jednak, że dowiedzieć się tego teraz, po tym, co zaszło ostatnio, będzie mu trudno, mimo to, był gotów sprowokować mężczyznę. Potrzebował tego, potrzebował czegoś więcej, potrzebował czuć, że należy do Severusa. 

Podszedł do mężczyzny i złapał go za ręce. Severus początkowo spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę, jednak wstał posłusznie. Harry skierował się w kierunku kanapy, jednak zatrzymał w pewnej odległości od niej. Miał mało czasu. 

Bez ostrzeżenia wspiął się na palce i przywarł do warg mężczyzny. Próbował narzucić tempo pocałunku, jednak tak, jak przewidywał, po chwili został pchnięty na ścianę, a jego warga przygryziona w geście lekkiej nagany. Poczuł smak krwi, jednak nie miał zamiaru zachowywać się tak, jak ostatnim razem. Zamiast tego zwiększył nacisk na mężczyznę, próbując przejąć kontrolę. Z gardła Snape’a wydobyło się warknięcie, kiedy ten złapał Harry’ego za ramiona i przycisnął z całej siły do ściany, wpychając kolano między nogi chłopaka. Potter posłusznie je rozszerzył, czując że robi się coraz bardziej twardy. W końcu ustąpił, pozwalając Snape’owi zdominować się w tym pocałunku, podporządkowując mu się. Ich języki co rusz splatały się ze sobą i wycofywały. 

Gdy Severus nieco podniósł kolano, tak, że przyciskał je do krocza chłopaka, ten jęknął, wypychając biodra w przód i bardziej angażując się w pocałunek. 

\- Lubisz to, co Potter? - Usłyszał chrapliwy szept tuż przy swoim uchu, kiedy Snape oderwał się od jego ust, by zająć się jego szyją. 

\- Tak, o tak - wyjęczał Harry, wypychając biodra w kierunku Severusa, gdy ten ugryzł go lekko w szyję. - Mocniej, proszę. 

Poczuł, że Snape zamiera, z zębami na skórze chłopaka. 

\- Błagam - jęknął, zaciskając mężczyźnie palce na ramionach. Najwyraźniej to wystarczyło, bo po chwili wrażliwa skóra szyi została przygryziona mocniej, dużo mocniej niż wcześniej. Ręce Snape’a przeniosły się na biodra swojego podopiecznego i przyciągnęły go bliżej, jeszcze bliżej, tak, że ich erekcje otarły się o siebie i Harry miał już swoją odpowiedź. 

Poruszył biodrami i wyrwał do przodu, sprawiając, że Snape musiał mocniej popchnąć go na ścianę. 

\- Gdzieś się wybierasz? 

\- Właściwie, to musiałem się upewnić co do moich podejrzeń - wymruczał, odnajdując usta Severusa. Tym razem pocałunek nie był już walką o dominację, bo Potter ustąpił, nim ich wargi na dobre się złączyły. Nie trwał też długo, bo chłopak jak najszybciej chciał pokazać Severusowi wspomnienie, a potem pozwolić wydarzeniom przybrać właściwy obrót. 

\- I jakie wnioski? - zapytał mężczyzna, cofając się o krok. Spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem. 

Harry, zamiast odpowiedzieć, sięgnął do kieszeni w spodniach, dziękując w duchu za zaklęcie, dzięki któremu flakonik nie miał szansy się stłuc. Podał ją mężczyźnie z szerokim uśmiechem. 

\- Wesołych świąt - powiedział, patrząc za Mistrzem Eliksirów, który przywołuje swoją myślodsiewnię.


End file.
